Move Along
by Green Gallant
Summary: Its Graduation Day take a look back at how the cast changed during high school. See some of thier high points and low points. And for Eddy a very low point. It goes to show you that some thing never change. Rated for some sexuality. Hints at EddNazz.


_Author's Note: This is based on an old story idea I did a few years back where the gang is getting ready to graduate high school. It's basically a look back at some of the major changes we all go through in high school. Some of it's humerous, and some are serious. What started out as a rewrite of an old fic turned into something much more. The more I worked on it, the deeper the story became _

It was the last day of school at Peach Creek High School; students walked the halls for the last time. A lot of things had changed in four years. The guys had grown up and some of them had grown out of their old habits. Jimmy had become more assertive and robust, and played on the baseball team for several years. He proved to be very proficient with a bat. Earning the second highest ERA of the season. Johnny has changed quite a bit too, though it took a humiliating experience for him to wise up. Johnny was once made a laughing stock in freshman year because he talked to a piece of wood. Plank was thrown into the pool and Johnny went after him. He managed to save him, but was driven away by their laughter. His parents finally got him in therapy and Johnny was able to let go of Plank and made real friends. Many would say the experience changed him for the better. He doesn't seem to hold any resentment towards his classmates and was accepted into the fold, enjoying a normal life with two close friends. Plank now sits on the top shelf in his dad's garage. Once in a while Johnny will take him down and reminisce on past times. Then put him back remembering he's not real. Sarah's changed a bit too; she's as violent as she use to be and is actually a little sweeter.

And some of them never change. Kevin would be a prime example of that, he still hates the Eds as much as before. Rolf still has his odd quirks and mannerisms as well as his accent. Nazz is still her usual sweet self, all though she's grown out of the dumb blonde persona a bit. She's become good friends with Double-D. And always had a bit of a crush on him. Always thought he was a sweet guy, and admired his intelligence. Of all the Eds she's probably closest to him. And then there's the Eds themselves who have remained relatively unchanged. All thought Ed's a little smarter now and shows a proficiency in monster art. Double D is still the straight-A student and has loosened up a bit since entering high school and has a close friendship with Nazz and his two best friends. It seems as though the more things change the more they stay the same. And in a way, that's sort of what High School's all about.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

Let's face it we all make mistakes in high school some of them were embarrassing, some of them were stupid, and some of them we regret. Needless to say that wasn't any different for the students of Peach Creek. One of the biggest mistakes Eddy made was sleeping with Lee Kanker. Something he regrets again and again. Now he never got her pregnant, but the guys especially Kevin will not let it die. Safe to say he was humiliated for the better half of the school year. And was the talk of the school for most of the first semester. Lee didn't seem to mind. No surprise there. When he relates the story to his friends Ed & Edd, he compares it to sleeping with his cousin. 'It was just wrong from start to finish.' He'd tell them.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_

Some of the students were more fortunate than Eddy and others not so much. Kevin would be another one of the guys and was known to sleep with Nazz when they were going together. Now believe me when I say that Nazz isn't a slut. All though she liked Kevin she just wanted to make him happy and would find herself at Double D's door, after getting into an argument with Kevin. It was then Double D and Nazz became close friends. He'd let her in and listen. She could always count on him. Years of putting up with his friends made him into a good listener. Then one night she was at his door, but not because of Kevin. She gave him a kiss on the cheek; having bonded with Double D from then on she nursed a crush on her best friend.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_

New friendships are made, old ones are broken some friends move away, and others are laid to rest. It's a sad fact of life that we must all face. Some are more familiar with it than others. But for the most part, high school is meant to be the best years of your life. High school is when we count on our friends the most and pray that they'll always be there for us.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

Double D is no longer involved in Eddy's scams and refuses to help him in anyway. Eddy always has been a glutton for punishment and still calls Double D at 2 in the morning to bail him out of jail until Double D just hung up on him one night. Double D always told him, he'd thank him for this. It took Eddy a few more times to understand what he meant. By refusing to bail him out of jail. Eddy learned that he was actually helping him break his habit. Something Eddy came to appreciate in later years. He and Eddy remain good friends to this day.

_When everything is wrong we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along_

As for Ed he had a successful run as the team's running back. Leading the football team to one conference title. Alongside Rolf, the two players were an unstoppable force. Only to be snubbed one game short of the State Championship. Rolf with his iron-will work ethic and backbreaking manual labor was the team's strongest player. With massive arms and upper body. And is often said he can grow facial hair on command. Sarah grew up to become a softball pitcher turns out all those years of hurling stuff at Ed was good practice. Earlier in there year there was a bad accident that claimed the life of two girls. It was a trying time for the students, but in the end they pulled together and helped themselves through the tough times.

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

Through it all, they managed to pull together and stay together as friends. All of us have ridden through some dark days but when you have your friends and family to rely on, you'll make it through.

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along; move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along; move along just to make it through_

It was getting close to graduation. Ed, Edd, Eddy, Nazz, Kevin, Sarah, Johnny, Rolf and Jimmy all stood in their black robes and made their way down the procession line. As they were getting ready to hand out diplomas the principle spoke.

"We are gathered here today to remember two students that are not with us tonight. We are here to honor those who have gone on before us. Would you please stand when their names are called?"

When the girls' names were announced, the families of the two girls were awarded their diplomas while the audience gave a long-standing ovation in honor of them. Not long after that the Eds received their diplomas along with the rest of their peers. Nazz graduated after Double D. Followed by Kevin, Rolf, Jimmy and Sarah. They hugged each other having graduated high school. Tears streamed down the cheeks of Nazz and Sarah as they hugged each other. A few rows over were a pair of metal chairs with the robes of the late students draped over them along with their graduation hats and medals.

_(Move along)  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along_

Kevin and the other students gathered in one end of the gym and put their arms around each other. In the midst of their embrace Double D remembered prom, it was one of the last times they were all together. He remembered it as being one of the best times. He got the chance to dance with one of the girls. He remembered how happy she was. The other one danced with Kevin. It was a night they all had fondest memories of. He knew they would live on in those memories forever. And so closed the latest chapter of their life. They made many friends and memories over the years. And like those were ones they'd never forget.

_Author's Note: Intrestring note, the reason I brought up the subject of death. Was because I lost a lot of classmates when I was in high school. Some of them I was good friends with, some of them I knew for years. Ultimately, this story is about typical high school life. Unfortunately hundreds of teens are killed each year in auto accidents and other things. For a long time I've been wanting to do a story that relates to that. Something I'm sure we all relate to. It was actually meant to be more humerous than depressing. Hence Eddy sleeping with Lee. Which is something I always imagined him doing. He always struck me as the kind of guy that would want to lose his virginity first. And of course there are numerous consequences, not all of them ending in just pregnancy. You've heard of taking the Walk of Shame? Well for Eddy that was year around. XD. In later seasons of the show I started to notice the interaction between Double D and Nazz. Specifially the one where he couldnt take a shower and she let him into her house. Originally I liked Eddy/Nazz, but my opinion has shifted since then. I better quit rambleing so you guys can review. XD Let me know what you think. I hope you liked my story. It took me a while to understand how a story could be funny & depressing at the same time. But now I think I know. Again, rambeling sorry. XD_

_Please review. _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
